Act on your Impulse
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: Act on your impulse swallow the bottle cut a little deeper put the gun to your chest…


**A/N: hello everyone! Yep its time for a new story ^^ now I know that this story is going to sound like Ellen Hopkin's Impulse and yes it's similar but there are different things going on. The story line is somewhat the same but there are going to be different things that I will add. Now let's begin ^^ **

**Act on your impulse**

**Summary: Act on your impulse swallow the bottle cut a little deeper put the gun to your chest…Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are three different teenagers from three different lives. When these three commit the ultimate act they are force to go to the one place where no reasonable person would want to go. Konoha's Sunny Side Acres, when these three different yet similar lives meet they connect with each other in ways they never connected with anyone in their lives. Together can they help each other out and save them from each other or will their trouble past continue to haunt them and force them to finish what they started? **

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

_Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue?  
Do you feel like your sinking?  
Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?  
Well I know what you're thinking  
When you can't take it  
You can make it  
Sometime soon I know you'll see_

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour_  
_And all of the light just fades away_  
_When you're like a single flower whose colors have turned to shades of gray_  
_Well hang on and be strong_

_Where taking each step one day at a time_  
_You can't lose your spirit_  
_Let live and let live forget and forgive_  
_It's all how you see it_  
_And just remember keep it together_

**A poem by Sasuke Uchiha**

I would always look at the sky and wonder

**What**

Would it be like to fly? To spread my wings and  
go wherever they take me.

To fly to freedom

**Is**

What I desire. I would

**Love**

Nothing more than to escape this cage

**A**

Prisoner in my own skin someone who's  
told

**Lie**

After lie never allowing the truth out never allowing the

Truth

**Or**

The real me out never again

**Something**

Like that will never happen again because the

**More**

I think about it the more I will hate myself

**What is love a lie or something more**

**Sasuke's point of view**

Rain was falling down hitting the roof of the bus; I looked out the window and saw the little droplets fall down the window leaving behind a trail. The rain reminded me of tears and the tears of my brother when he found me on the ground with blood flowing down my chest.

The memory is fresh in my mind and no matter how hard I try to block it comes back to haunt me. I guess seeing your older brother the one person you look up crying because he found out that his little brother tried to off himself can really do something to you.

I lean my head back on the chair staring at the roof of the bus. When Itachi found me he practically scream bloody murder running to my side not sure what to do, my mom came in from the store and looked at both at me and Itachi. Itachi cradling my head while I was struggling to stay alive I still remember the look on her face. Her lips curled in a snarl while her eyes were blazing mad.

I didn't have to look too hard to know that she was more mad at the fact that her beautiful expensive was covered in blood then her own son and the fact that he was bleeding to death.

"_I guess I should take you to the hospital,"_

Hearing those words made my brother mad but he ignored her as he helped me into the car. After I woke up I couldn't help but feel pissed off that I couldn't even do it right. Damn next time instead of my heart I should just go and aim my fucking head!

Now because of my 'problem' I'm forced to go to Konoha's Sunny Side Acers.

Why the hell would you call a place full nut jobs Sunny Side? You might as well just call prison heaven.

I looked out the window and see the building coming into view. As the bus comes closer I saw that the building looked nice and pretty expensive. Nothing but the best help for me. Guess mom wants to make sure that I'm cure by this time next week. Yeah like that's going to happen. Mom and Dad didn't pick this place. Itachi did, he made sure that wherever I went was to make sure that I got the best help out there.

When the bus pulled out the door opened, the bus driver turned around.

"Here we are Konoha's Sunny Side Acers," I grabbed my duffle bag and stepped off the bus. Once I was off I turned to the bus driver and saw him smirk.

"Good luck boy," he closed the door but not before I heard 'you're gonna need it,'

Wonder what he meant by that?

**A poem by Sakura Haruno**

I would always ask myself out of all the scars that I bare

**Why**

Was the first one the most memorable?  
I remembered how well the blade felt against my skin  
How it's razor sharp teeth penetrate me and how the  
crimson blood flown down my arm like a beautiful  
red river. The pain

**Is**

The best part it made me forget those eyes that  
brought me so much

**Hatred**

That I forgot how to feel

**Better**

About myself. It was

**Then**

That I knew

**Love**

Was nothing more than a dead corpse.

**Why is hatred better then love**

**Sakura's point of view**

"_I'm sorry that it came to this Sakura, but you need help." My grandmother said coming close to tears. _

I rubbed my arm which was covered up by a bandage that was tightly wrapped around it.

Why? Why did I do it? Why did I try to commit the ultimate act and try to take my life? What was wrong with my life that I would go ahead and harm myself. I continue to rub my arm. I could never tell my grandmother or my family why I did what I did. How can I tell her? Part of the reason was because of the demon that has haunted me for sixteen years.

"_Look honey, an angel."_

"_Mama, I don't see an angel."_

_*Slap*_

"_There is an angel! Why can't you see him? See he's right there!" she pointed to thin air; I don't have the heart to tell her that she's pointing at nothing. I could see in her eyes that she was close to tears. Taking a deep breath I give her a smile._

"_I see him mama, I see the angel."_

I shake my head my weird pink hair slapping my face. My sea green eyes looked up into the mirror and saw that the bus driver was giving me a sympathetic look. I looked away from those eyes because if there was one thing I hated was sympathy. I didn't deserve sympathy what I deserved was hatred. I wanted someone to hate me someone to just tell me I don't deserve to live.

When the bus stopped I looked to see that I arrived I looked at the place that people said that can help you and make you feel better.

"Why do you call this place Sunny Side?" I asked.

The bus driver looked at me.

"Because the dumb ass that found this place thought that if he can heal people then he can make them have a 'sunny side life' hence the title."

I nodded my head. I looked out the building and had to admit it was beautiful. I didn't want to enter in fact I wanted to run back inside the bus and beg the driver to take me back home. Or better yet as soon as the bus left I would run away from here but this place was in the middle of nowhere and the nearest gas station was another eight miles.

I got off the bus and turn to the bus driver. He gave me a small smile.

"Enjoy your stay here child, and don't ever think you're alone cause you're not. In fact you'll be surprise how many people in there are like you." he closed the door before I can ask anything else. And just like that he was gone.

**A poem by Naruto Namikaze**

I would always think that

**Love**

Was about being there for the person that meant the world to you

**And**

The one you would do anything for. But I was wrong. Love is nothing more  
than a lie love is

**Lust**

Nothing more nothing less. They

**Are two**

Different things, they have

**Different**

Meanings, 'love at first sight' is nothing but a hoax. The words are  
nothing but

**Illusions that**

are meant to

**Trick**

You.

**The**

Lies people would say just to get what they want from you  
how easy it is to play with someone's

**Mind and**

How easy it was to

**Fool**

People and how

**the**

**heart**

was an easy thing to play with

**Love and Lust are two different illusions that trick the mind and fool the heart**

**Naruto's point of view**

I stared at my ceiling for the past eight hours. I've been here for the past two months and so far I haven't made progress. According to Dr. Shizune I probably would make progress if I just let them in. yeah like I was going to let that happened. The doc told me that she wanted to hear my side of the story but if there was something I learn long ago was that my side didn't matter.

All that matter was how to use what you got to get what you want.

I learn that when people say 'I love you' is not what they mean. What they really mean is 'I want to get in your pants and fuck you,' or 'I want something for you so I'll say whatever you want to hear in order for me to get it.'

Growing up in the streets you learn something every day. I closed my eyes and try to sleep. I heard voices from outside my door. Guess some newbies decided to come and join Sunny Side Acres. I still had no clue why the fuck they would name a rehab place Sunny Side.

I took a deep breath and ignored the outside voices. Just like I ignored so many things in my life. I was good at blocking things call it a defense mechanism but I always had a wall up so that it can keep me away from getting to close to anyone.

If there's one major thing I learned about life is that nothing last forever and you either hold on to everything as tight as you can or you just do everything in your power to numb yourself until you can't feel nothing at all.

_Don't you know you're never alone_

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour_  
_And all of the light just fades away_  
_When you're like a single flower whose colors have turned to shades of gray_  
_Well hang on, and be strong_

_No you're not defeated_  
_And soon you'll be smiling once again_  
_Then you won't have to feel it_  
_Let it go with the wind_  
_Time passes us by_  
_And know that you're allowed to cry_

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour_  
_And all of the light just fades away_  
_When you're like a single flower whose colors have turned to shades of gray_  
_Well hang on and be strong_

**A/N: well there you have it love it hate it tell me what you think k? don't worry it will get better i promise ^^**

******~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY CINCO DE  
MAYO~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
